Hello Taurus 38
by Velzoxic
Summary: G&K and I.O.P requests an outsource company to develop a T-Doll. Aiden, press for time, has to produce a T-Doll suitable for the frontlines or his job, and his chance at the commander's course will be at stake. Will he be able to complete his task in time, or will he let his personal feelings with Taurus stop him.
1. Chapter 1: Hello Taurus 38

_Just to let readers know one last time this is a fan-fiction of a mobile game called Girls' Frontline_

* * *

"Calibrating sensory modules."

"Everything looks normal profess-sir."

"Stabi- Wait, did you really just call me that?"

"I heard you're taking the commanders course, it's only right to address you as such."

The professor scoffs. "I'm not even sure I'm gonna get accepted." He types a few more codes into the computer. "Stabilizing core."

"Core is stabilizing." His assistant rolls himself across the lab, on his chair to his desk, and begins to check the parameters on his monitors.

"What did I tell you about rolling on the chairs?"

"Then what's the point of having chairs with wheels?" He rebutted.

Short silence. "Fair point."

"All right, core is stabilized. It's time to release her sir." He turns his chair to face him. "Your very own T-Doll."

"Please, it'll end up in Grifon and Kryuger's hands after all the calibrations are done."

"By the way, why did G&K asked us instead of the I.O.P again?"

"Because both of them are too busy dealing with something else. Apparently it's top secret. Something about an umbrella."

"Zombies?"

"Nothing to do with pharmaceuticals." He dismissed the reference.

"Then, you get to keep her all to yourself for the next few months. Now isn't that exciting?"

"Lawrence, this is just business, there's no room for personal feelings." He typed in a few more codes before getting to his feet. "Well, let's get her out of that tube." With a push of a button, the tube that contains the T-Doll opens, spilling cold, white smoke onto the floor.

She takes a step out, her black hair flowed behind her and eyes focused on nothing.

"Okay," The professor takes a breath with pursed lips.

"Don't tell me you're nervous in front of a naked doll?" Lawrence poked fun from across the lab.

"Shush! I'm nervous because if this turns out to be a defect, our months of hard work will be all for nothing." He countered.

Lawrence nods, feeling the weight of the situation.

The head of the development company had just appointed both the professor and his assistant the job of producing a new T-Doll for the private military contractor G&K.

It took them half a year to get to where they are today and if they don't deliver a functioning T-Doll by the fourth quarter of the year, they will lose their job.

"State your model number." The professor asked as he raised his clipboard.

"Model number D1802M2K19Y1845." She answered monotonously.

"Okay, that is about right. Lawrence, get ready to install the ASST."

"The what?" He tilts his head slightly, the word seemed foreign to him.

"Didn't you read the e-mail I sent yesterday telling you to download the ASST."

"Uuh," He turns to face his monitors. "Shit..." He muttered.

"What do you mean shit?" He walks to Lawrence's workstation in large steps. He grabs his chair and looms over his shoulder to see what the problem is. "Seriously, your mailbox is full and you didn't think to clear it out?!"

"I had no idea it was full! We've been so busy working on this project, I didn't even have the time to look into it! Besides, what's the deal with this 'ASST' thing anyway?" He stands up to face him.

"The ASST is an etching technology developed by Persica. It helps increase- _greatly _increase their proficiency with firearms and tools by using compiled codes. _Specially _compiled codes. Without the ASST, she's not eligible to be a tactical doll! She'll be shipped out as a service doll and we'll lose our job. Hell, she'll be scrapped because she doesn't even have any emotion simulation modules installed!"

"Okay! Okay! We know how bad the internet connection is over here-"

"Horrendous."

"I'll head down to I.O.P and get a copy of their codes."

"Which I will then have to re-write the custom programs." He added with a sigh of pain. "Do you even know how long it takes to re-write the damn thing?"

"I don't have Persica's number or access to 16labs to get a clean code!"

"What? No! I'm saying head over to one of I.O.P's branches and use their internet to download a clean ASST!"

"Ooooh..."

They stand motionless for a few seconds.

"Go!" He points to the door. Lawrence scrambles out while taking off his white lab coat and quickly don on his motorcycle jacket. "Damn..." Aiden muttered under his breath.

"What's ASST again?" Lawrence peered through the doorway.

"It's an Advanced Statistic Session Tool! Now go!"

"All right, got it!"

Aiden rubs the bridge of his nose and turns to face the new doll.

"Whoa!" She's now inches away from him. He takes off his white lab coat and throws it to her. "Wear this for now. I don't even know where to look."

She looks at it before slowly putting it on.

"What is my next order?" She asked, gaze locked onto him. He could see it in her bright blue eyes. She's not only locking on to him, she's analyzing him. She's storing data about his physical appearance into her memory. It's a little off putting. He adjusts the collar of his shirt and clears his throat.

"Follow me." Aiden guides her to his workstation and opens a folder named 'Taurus .38 Special.' "From now on, your name is Taurus. Study the blueprint of this revolver inside and out. Once I've installed the ASST, you're going to the range tomorrow."

"Understood." She replied nonchalantly. He takes a step back and allows her his seat.

"Aiden Cross." A female voice, authoritative and stern, called from the doorway. His head immediately turns to the voice, wondering what she's doing down here.

"Valerie. Now what brings the chief executive officer to the basement?"

"You know why I'm here." She folds her arms and shifts her weight. Aiden takes a glance at Taurus then back at her. He walks towards her and tries to explain the situation they're in.

"Look, there's a little set-"

She raised a hand. Stopping him.

"I don't want to hear about set backs. What I want to hear are results."

Aiden clears his throat, takes a step back and leans on his workstation. "Results are good. Her core is stable, sensory modules show no signs of synchronization delay or interruptions, memory banks are up and running with little-"

"How little?" She cuts him off.

Aiden lets out a breath. "Her memory banks are up and running with _no_ problems on transfer speeds."

"I'm done." Taurus intervened.

"See, no problems." Aiden puts up a smile, but in reality, he's surprised at how fast it took for her to memorize the details of that revolver. If she memorized it at all. "That's it. That's all she wrote."

"Good." Valerie nods, impressed. "Get her a change of clothes; you trying to imprint her?"

Taurus and Aiden look at each other then back at Valerie, who is about to leave.

"Oh and one more thing, make sure you get that ASST installed by today. I know your assistant forgot about it."

"How'd you know?" Aiden asked, curious. She turns to face him.

"I saw him scramble out to the lobby and asking the receptionist where the nearest I.O.P branch is. That's how I know. He should have went to the nearest cafe and use their Wi-Fi instead."

"Shit, I forgot cafes still exists." Aiden scratches his head in embarrassment.

"Really? Well after you're done, take a long break. Go and see all the cafes you want."

"A break? How long?"

"As long as you need, Aiden. You deserve it."

Aiden lets out a scoff. "_If_ I get through with this."

"ASST Aiden, by today." Valerie turns and starts to leave the lab. "Or you'll be taking a permanent no paid break." Her voice trails off.

Taurus and Aiden are the only ones left in the lab.

"Did she just threatened me?" Aiden looks at her.

"Judging by her tone of voice," She starts. "She's giving you a warning."

He pushes himself off the workstation, walks to the end of the lab and opens a large metal cabinet. He pulls out a hanged white button down shirt, overlapped by a dark blue trench coat in one hand and dark blue pants in the other. There's a little insignia of a lion's head on the shoulders of the trench coat. "Wear these." He ordered as he walk towards her.

She begins to strip off her lab coat

"Oi! Not with me around!" He snapped and throws the hanged clothes at her. "I'm going to the bathroom, be changed by the time I get back." He turns to the leave the lab, a little embarrassed by what had just happened.

With no one in the basement, his footsteps echoed. He rubs his eyes with his hands to keep himself awake but once his eyes are shut, the image of Taurus pops up. Her long black hair, bright blue eyes, petite frame.

"Now is not the time to be thinking about such things, Aiden." He calmed himself. "Get the calibrations done and over with and send her off to G&K. Maybe, possibly, get accepted to the commanders course along the way, who knows."

The way to the toilet seemed further away than usual. "Great, now I'm talking to myself." He pushes the toilet door open and exhales, finally reaching his destination.

He splashes cold water on his face to jump start his brain. He does this a few more times before taking a good look in the mirror.

He has not taken proper care of himself these past few weeks. His short black hair is messy, he's growing a stubble, his black collared shirt is untucked on one side, red marker stains could faintly be seen on his black pants, and as he looks down, there are white scuff marks on this black shoes. He takes a quick whiff under his armpits, smelling no odor.

Probably from the air conditioned work space, he didn't sweat. Wait, do T-Dolls sweat?

A message notification from his phone snapped his attention back to reality. He digs into his pocket and reads it.

'Gt the ASST. Omw bck 2 the lab.'

Another message.

'I gt u cream bagel.'

Adrian lets out a scoff.

'Did you get coffee?' He texted back.

A few seconds later.

'Yaas'

He locks his phone and heads out the toilet, feeling refreshed.

"Welcome back sir." Taurus greeted as Aiden walked back inside the lab. The clothes were bigger than he expected. Or she was smaller than he anticipated. "I believe the size on these clothes are not suitable for the front-lines."

"Yeah, no doubt about it. We'll get them fixed later."

"These clothes are comfy."

"Look at you, no emotion simulation module and yet you're talking about comfort." He joked.

"I am stating the facts." There's a pause. "And I am comfortable."

He shakes his head and lets out a laugh.

"Taurus, it's going to be a tough month, are you ready?"

"Yes." She takes a step forward with the ends of her clothes dangling loosely. "I am."

* * *

_Well, that's it for chapter 1. Let me know what you think, criticisms are allowed._

_I hope you enjoyed chapter 1._


	2. Chapter 2: ESM

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="79e438aa2b4f2b728f8e71037f77d401"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'm not going to describe the looks of T-Dolls as they are available online, so feel free to search for them up on Google images. Thank you!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="6e644e70a9fe3145c88b5b6261af5754"* * */p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3c8481098a72714be6e44dc671372ed7" "Okay, you can look now!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="71a083df8da349ae98d07dd9235fe69f" Aiden turns around to see Taurus's altered clothes. He lets out a sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Jesslyn, you're supposed to separate your hobby from your job. Look at her," He circles Taurus and examines her closely. "I'll accept the combat boots but a short skirt? Black stockings? I'm not sure if this will be all right for the front lines."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c337afe4e3a105dbd3c2f5165abd5d77" "You don't like it?" Taurus asked with arms wide open./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cd36a0eb33f3673e96748083356ba91b" A long silence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5b53663ed219880dad7e1d6f3ebab8c0" "He loves it." Jesslyn whispered in her ear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8575fb3d75d687c3f5519046cfccd3c8" "I heard that." Aiden scowled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="370193233945d355b15796c51be9bb1c" "There's a reason why I'm the head of the clothing department okay? I think this suits her just fine. I patched the lion head design on the shoulders of the trench coat, shortened the sleeves and added a little hoodie on the back." She's feeling smug after her hard work. "I heard you've already installed the ASST. How was the test at the range?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b63a1ca87ea4b9518a39f4395fb77a4b" "I won't get the results until after the second test."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5b3eafa085600d1f4bd903ebdc4f24b4" "Which is?" Coming from the clothing department, she's not well informed in the standard operating procedures in manufacturing T-Dolls./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a2a660ea435e3c080c7620ce737b5d5c" "The second test requires the ESM to be installed."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c9fa0b45a8cae936365a469d560b1011" "What's ESM?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a7ec52c01adaf7bf860ca2b5f7b2994f" "Emotion Simulation Modules." Aiden takes a seat by his workstation and takes a sip of his coffee./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a2677793582795f0d7de4f80ac9a4663" "Oh, it's the thing that gives T-Dolls emotions?" She looks down at the nonchalant Taurus, who's eyes are fixated on Aiden./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1a2e974086b2ef7f9485a7c9a36aaf0b" "Yep, that's the one." He begins to type several codes with one hand while the other holds the warm cup of coffee./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6de6a9c6f95a68c36d444c928d13cb0e" A knock on the glass door, leading into the lab, resounded. Everyone turns to look at who it was./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c2d7f7827937c7f4e59cf5b71c28908d" "Ma'am Valerie, what brings you here?" Jesslyn's voice wavered for a moment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="933d8e123797c6681a5ef24ba15ed855" "I'm just dropping by to see how things are going with the new T-Doll." She steps into the lab and shivered. "The lab is still cold as ever."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7b5a5ca0b2642ddbf4dff37ed56cf784" "Yeah, the machines get hot pretty quickly when they're running at full speed." He takes a sip of his coffee. It's lukewarm now, so he chugs it down and throws the paper cup into the bin. "Is there something you need?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cfec5ce20c17d01ca2bf99ebd41cf110" Valerie places a hand on Taurus's head. "I heard she passed the first range test. When will she be ready for the next?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d5ebab8404d957f9c885f3c12431aa41" Taurus gently grabs her hand and puts it off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6b32230466e12bcebc4901c283a71934" "Not until I have the ESM files, but I have other work to do." Aiden clicks his pen and begins to write on sheets of papers. Most of them were schedules and resources for maintenance of other T-Dolls./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fa9727f5dddcac4863628e1cb63ecd23" "I know you have them." She stated. The sound of taps and scratches of the pen stops abruptly. "The files are at home, in your desktop." Aiden places the pen down slowly. It's not illegal to own the ESM files but what she's trying to say is, "Bring her home and transfer the files." She finished./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fb688b37d1e77312f678464bf60b5853" "No. Uh-uh, no way!" Aiden stands up quickly and puts out a hand. "I'm not bringing her home."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="be41da124ddab8b185cfe4433718008d" "Do you hate T-Dolls that much." Jesslyn commented./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="19fa35b2a265bcc7ffab1c52b3ea286f" With the same hand, he gestures her to keep quiet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4ede28e2be6614957e3cb7e6485b833e" "Listen, she's not a T-Doll. She's a prototype doll, and I'm not allowed to bring prototypes outside of the compound."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9c5cf5032bd8a5e4efb9b05093f2e98e" "The owner is allowed to bring prototypes of its making out of the compound. It's stated in the by-laws, section 45 dash A." Valerie countered. "Didn't you read our by-laws?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="642e3cccf3d66c3e418c967cc247f82c" "Do you read the terms and agreements before clickingem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emI accept?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="aadddd8b013b7850e4bd4f551e8ae979" "Yes." Valerie replied proudly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="eb54f62835c18b282a01d5edd6096f45" "No..." Jesslyn answered shamefully./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="004f655850c00580b4093bdda677c227" He sucks in a breath, taps his finger on his desk and thinks for a moment. "I'll just leave her here overnight to download the ESM." He proposed. Valerie shakes her head with disapproval./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2c890f803ce756badf8deff35d8cefe6" "It'll take weeks to download all of the files and if the connection gets cut off, for whatever reason, you'll get corrupted data in between. Have you ever seen a T-Doll with a corrupted ESM?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="73708cf22def0a568fb9f017490e9e28" "No." Both answered in sync./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0c879f3a8923d8ce73a71f98efffe5c9" "Well neither have I. Let's not make this the first."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4985b32c37503e33c07d5eb151ba3163" "Fine, whatever, I'll bring her home and transfer the files." Aiden surrenders and sits back on his chair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c2c87b3fd13d7af6cf43da84a8aed365" "Good, I'll pass the rest of your workload to Lawrence. Where is he by the way?" Valerie looks around, unable to find him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d5164e19b69fca88e8bb1a94001f2269" "I let him leave early, said he has a date with his girlfriend." Aiden begins to stack the papers he was writing and place them aside. "All right, lab's closing in a minute. Anything else you all want to add?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5489fb3917ccf43e52fdff6eafefbf0b" "While you're alone with Taurus, don't do anything weird okay?" Jesslyn joked and lets out a sly chuckle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7eaaea0e9437cae157b33595f418b138" "All right, everyone out!" He grabs the master control and places the lab on standby. Lights in the room begins to dim and the machines processing the data rolls to a low hum. Aiden takes off his lab coat and places it on his chair's backrest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="eedf828acbc9fcf3d2d031195a1f6c39" "Let's go Taurus." He grabs his keys on his desk and leaves the lab with Taurus following closely behind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="877731839197ffd0decf432996099ac3" They make their way to the car park outside. The sun is setting, leaving behind a spill of orange all around. Aiden walks to the driver side of his black car while Taurus stands in front of it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="69f87480cc82d6265f4f75ee67c58b5d" "Scans indicate that this is an old model. A 1968 Pontiac." Taurus mentioned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a4a3e42deac9c391580b12feb9f8858d" "Is there a problem?" Aiden gets defensive about his car. They're in the year 206X and people keep telling him to scrap his car and get a newer model instead. The newer models does not have a charm to them in his opinion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b7f28854e98dca3f5d2a84520d29694f" "No problems at all." Taurus quickly moves to the passenger side and enters./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ea95b69347dcece8619d40360769c734" Aiden turns on the ignition, bringing the car roaring to life. "Seatbelt on Taurus."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4e237cdeef007f984e337048ac1e83e1" "Yes." She straps up and sits still. Aiden turns on the radio, changes to gear one, and drives out of the compound./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="909acc7b472c6c4b163cfff634e45870" Kansas – Carry On My Wayward Son /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f287fd798437f6d400175b16d1c7bc30" An old classic rock plays on the radio as they drive through the city. Taurus looks out the window, watching the buildings blur past. Many boards plastered with advertisements could be seen, most of them were about food, comfort and pleasures./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7b4ad1165ad798fa0f8329a10acb6965" "Once I'm ready for the front lines, what happens next?" She asked out of the blue. Aiden wonders for a moment before answering./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0f9ec56a4593f760b40503ade17f4886" "You'll be sent to IOP, after that, to GK. You will be mass produced for the tactical commanders."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="76e4c0a9bb5a03ecb5706a5ab1813b77" "What about you?" She turns to look at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="491806b66a15d12f07ba5a90baa0cfff" "I'm hoping to be accepted in the commanders course and pass it." He answered briefly, eyes fixed on the road./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c20b2b89daaf06f013579d2867a424dd" "Manufacturing me will help you with that?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7ed3ce12f7c9ef19bc30608fa660c885" "It'll be in my portfolio, so that'll be something." The car slows to a stop at a red light. They watch several people and T-Dolls cross by. One of them was tugging at a T-Dolls hand, forcing her to walk faster. "Let's hope you'll be taken in by a caring commander."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="99a114fe4334ce69feab7a4634108490" "Can you take me instead?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="68b5d53b89f6063212cb973d8c19e882" The question made his heart skip./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7ae8139cdda336e7cb2412df60398ba4" "No I can't."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="edcb3d27ced58299abd269aa6782660b" "Why not?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="53e271390c8d4decde4e2ec6683a0d91" "I'm not a commander. Besides, by the time I pass the course it'll be what, two, three years later?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1fcf468923f8ba6a4c1e85c5720d00a3" The light turns green. He shifts gear and drives ahead./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="51c0a71373f1f239207007fe1fdd0f60" "Have you met other commanders?" She inquired./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1b6061211e71237e873975ec6096ba88" "A few. Most of them come to the compound to pick up their upgraded T-Dolls."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c5e2721592afdcf3f18b382ea84ee97b" "How are they? The commanders."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5bae74564d61d7db67bf9825f14006dd" "They're nice people. Some cocky, others really down to earth. You can judge the commander's character by the quality of his or her T-Dolls./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5c5cccd6e903d517998a3e7b7580ed94" "How so?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7d8e3c6de0787a3cc33317393ce7bdc3" Silence. The sound of the engine was all they could hear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9893fcc9e56e1fb960d2cacfbe241655" He didn't want to get into it. He had seen several T-Dolls abused. They had kept quiet about it in fear of being scrapped. Aiden was unable to do anything as he had no jurisdiction over the commanders. He felt hopeless. All he could do was fix them up and upgrade their parts to the best of his abilities./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5f82b9b102af55aedc0bb40fa5b8d65e" "Are you okay?" Taurus snaps him back to reality. Its unsafe to drive with a wondering mind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b4be4cd31076c6326fab56f1512b8004" "Yeah I'm fine. Go to sleep, it's about an hour drive."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ab684fd7fc07287ed92bd56ced60b742" "Okay." She shifts in her seat and shuts her eyes. The music continues to play as he drives out of the district./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="52cfbbde8726d084f7a8f6968c9ba217" Music fades out /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d901edd19fe0b4d40b07de3ebb4743ce" The radio played nothing but classic rock throughout the journey. Halfway through Burn by Deep Purple he parks his car and shuts the radio off. With a soft nudge, Aiden wakes Taurus up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f28980048fe17070c3252afe9eb19c10" "We're here." He said as he unbuckles his seat belt and leaves the car. Taurus follow suit. She looks at the house in front of her, a small, white walled, two story bungalow. As Aiden walks toward the front door, the outdoor lights turns on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="54e90f76a4a3707d0bd2de8c423a792d" "Good evening sir Aiden!" A neighbor calls out. It was m45. Aiden stops by the steps leading into the house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fdef0231c6ff5dcd346e34eafdef47a5" "Evening m45, what are you doing outside? It's-" He takes out his phone to check the time. "8:47 PM."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8a9a24d0150425db5938cab45d710a18" "Just taking out the trash. Oh!" She spots Taurus walking up to Aiden. "Who is this?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="293c0fca8f12dd8a49d677c9c4ad5efa" "m45, this is Taurus. Taurus, m45." He briefly introduced. M45 beams and waves. Taurus simply stared nonchalantly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="adba9a6c7d5704cfc05117fe47f5ff92" "Uhh...Eheh, I'll head back inside now. It's good to see you sir Aiden." She bows and makes her way back into her home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8ba34535100be926abf9a9c2c7c81410" "Who is she?" Taurus asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="de5eb51cbd4c2ba7fe198cc330654f54" "She's Mrs Holland caretaker. A retired T-Doll. Her son gave it to her as a gift from what I'd heard." Aiden talks as they walk inside the house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d8992623fd4ac0c07610eeed10159f22" The living room is spacious with not a lot of furnitures around. A flat screen TV hangs on the wall with a glass table right below it. Across from it is a black leather couch with a few pillows on it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bb5c7f4a1ec95e7958594d24081cad52" A book shelf stands at the corner accompanied by a black leather seat and a lamp. She walk towards it and scans the spines of the books. Most of them were books about engineering, planning and strategic battle tactics./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a9a49d5f10a0994b42a3eddf742eb364" "Taurus." Aiden returns from the kitchen with a bottle of water. "The computer is upstairs, let's go."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="baa9031736bb171e5a9eb2d49cfe012e" Taurus nods and follows him upstairs. There were three different doors, one of them had a wooden plate with his name on it. They entered the one without. Cold air blasts out of the room as he opens the door. In it, there were multiple machines much like the ones in the lab. Cables were neatly corded and tucked away. There was ample room to walk around in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="229da8d66094c3fde22b51e1e6e5215f" "Take a seat over there." He gestured to a black couch across from his computer. He turns it on and logs in. "Okay, can you establish a link with this workstation?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="24f060bc37baa5e656fdf8d76445e0c1" "One moment." She shuts her eyes and sat in silence. A notification pops up with her model number requesting for a connection. With a single press of a button, on his keyboard, she opens her eyes. "Link established."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a4f206eb791fec0169487129b0e0a30a" "Okay, transferring the files now. ETA..." He leans closer towards the monitor. "Five hours." He stretch and yawn, tired from the events that have happened today. "I'm going to shower and head off to sleep. See you tomorrow Taurus."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8601bd0554e550c2c87f7d3006d9d196" "Okay." She shuts her eyes and sits by in silence as he leaves the cold room. A few seconds later, she opens her eyes and scans the room further. A few framed pictures lined the walls to her right. She stands up and inspects them closer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="12de4d3e0829e3248f67bb547a0c2b03" She could see Aiden with a few other people. He's smiling with a trophy in hand. She tilts her head, wondering what he had won that day. She examines it closer, allowing the recognition scan to pick up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="90634ac6ed2a6cdd33ff0964898473b8" It was the trophy for best innovative design. He was in his early twenties when the picture was taken. She looks at another framed photo beside it. It was him and a couple of T-Dolls posing with firearms at an outdoor range./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0cd4c82324d20f89eeca8e6a7e918a12" She shivers at the cold. She was never bothered by the cold before. She turns to look at the monitor. The estimated time had jumped down to three hours./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="57cf79a5631e7b1e12e116272c4e54aa" "It's really cold. Hmm?" She looks down at the desk to see another framed photo, smaller this time. A family photo. Him, his parents and a younger girl. His sister? She picks it up and examines it closer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c507ab532bb4fe57f77e9d397512b9a6" Date taken, seven years ago. Scans indicate that his parents are still alive and living in a different part of world./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="77a55e2ac8ef604c9ba1b5fcea723a6e" "Area SZ-03. Secured zone." She muttered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="66f69abb629ef6dde995038f9f90913c" A zone away from war and conflict. Districts filled with greenery and advanced, tall buildings. No famine, no sickness. A place where everyone wants to live in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3d38145fbbccffae879179c06336ef62" His sister however lives somewhere else. "Area S01." One of the many sectors controlled by Sangvis Ferri. What is she doing all the way over there? Is she a commander? Or is she working under one? Questions but no answers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0fa55365050c9aabfb854cce08032306" She place the frame down gingerly and sits back on the couch. She shuts her eyes and lets the ESM file transfer through./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="8937e89d0e0bcad80afc1feaaa4b35d6"* * */p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e1a16bff4b50236b0ec57ac1367aca41"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"That's it for chapter 2, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! If you're an artist and wants to try drawing out Taurus. 38, feel free to do so! I will not stop you!/em/p 


End file.
